Everyone needs a little light
by Avadeea
Summary: Young Adam Taurus knew only hate, pain and loneliness but what if there were people who cared about him. What if Adam was adopted into the Belladonna household? What if he and Blake were siblings that want to see the world and help the fanus? Follow their journey to becoming huntsmen!


Pain, was the only thing I could remember for a long time. I have been working in this mine longer than I remembered my parents, they overworked themselves and … died of exhaustion to pay their debt, a debt that I need to pay now. I am nothing more than a slave now working in their dust mines until I die too. The Schnee dust company mines or the SDC mines ,the bane of my existence.

Why do I have to work myself until I pass out living in something that can barely be called a hut and the overseer and guards does live in actual houses . The overseer is more monstrous than a grimm, he is doing this cruel job of making sure to remember everyone in this mine that we are nothing but animals . No freedom , no hopes, no… dreams. He deserves the ground as much as all the people in the mine!

I heard a sudden gasp… it's from the lady that is mining beside me.

''Like a bloody grimm'' the lady said, I never bothered to learn anyone's name here anyway, I only know her as the snake lady, her skin has scales so…

Also the thing I did, why do I do that, how do I that, I don't know maybe it's related to the thing that sometimes protects me "aura" . Sometimes I glow red-black and because of that they call me a bloody grimm, all of them human, fanus, doesn't matter … .i've been very lonely this years ,they are scared of what they don't understand.

"Cut it out kid, you're scaring everyone again" a very miserable guard said, as he put a hand on my shoulder. Of course he wasn't happy no one wanted to be in this forsaken place anymore than necessary, one thing I learned since I was little is that the grimm love to attack places where everyone is miserable and of course this place was definition of that.

Today I am gonna make my escape. I will not die a slave, I will have my freedom and make sure to live a better life than these "people" ever did. I could not help but cuckle and smile a little forgetting the guard was still around.

"Creepy child" he scoffed and left, leaving me to my work.

I didn't even realize I was still mining this dust, it sadly comes as natural to eating to me now. Soon there will be a grimm attack, I know it has been a week since the last attack , it couldn't be a normal week without the weekly grimm attack.

Normally it would be a death wish to leave and run into the frozen tundra but I know today is the day a dust transport will take place, maybe I can sneak under the car and escape this place. It wouldn't be the first time I tried it , but last time I got so close ….If only the driver didn't check the transport a 2nd time I would be gone by now.

As if on cue, the alarm for grimm started . I started running before anyone realized what was going on : jump over that rock, dodge that guard, hide from that grim , jump over the other grimm easy peasy. The light of the exit I can see it , but as I got closer a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you are going, brat!"

In that moment I freezed, that voice was the overseer's , he wasn't supposed to be here , he was supposed to get ready for that dust transport.

"Oh look at that, I finished my work early and wanted to check on our progress, but hearing the alarm I just knew I would find this little bull running away, again. " he said with a smug voice that was starting to get annoying from the first word he used.

"Oh well, maybe next time." I said as a matter of fact, something that irked the overseer and gave me a little satisfaction.

"I'll make sure there won't be another time!" the way he said that scared me a little but what is the worst thing he could do that he didn't try already.

He started dragging me back into the mine, I felt scared now there was something in his eyes that spoke of cruelty only a monster could show.

"You! Finish with these grimm and give me the branding iron we use on the boxes and make it hot!" the guard nodded and left , but I was left wondering what could he want to do with it.

And then I realized , he wanted to use that on me! I've never been so terrified in my life. He couldn't do this he-.

"Don't worry, soon like cattle, you will be branded. Let this be an example for those that try to leave. A reminder to your place in this world , you are nothing but animals."

Thoughts started racing in my head so fast I could barely keep up, I couldn't run , he already cuffed my wrist to a very sturdy pylon , both ends of the cuff on my wrist the chain being around the pylon.

Time passed so fast I didn't even realize he got the iron, he approached my face with it, but I didn't feel pain , I felt only heat , maybe he stopped bef-

"Again with the lightshow, not even your semblance could save you now!"

My what?

"Unlucky for you that mine ignores your aura " and with that the hard he held the iron glowed a sickly green…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh…"


End file.
